fullhousefandomcom-20200223-history
Stavros
Stavros is Jesse's swarthy, greasy, woman-crazed Greek lookalike con-artist cousin. He is played by actor John Stamos (Jesse) in the episode "Kissing Cousins" from season seven, with David Dean as Stamos' double—when Jesse is shown talking to him. Description After he returns from taking Stephanie and Michelle out to the race track (while also making Michelle bet all her tooth fairy money on a long shot), he drinks orange juice right out of the carton, Stavros swindles Joey out of his watch and $20 in a game of , tries to hit on Becky, uses Danny's razor to shave, gets him a $65 parking ticket for parking next to a fire hydrant (or what he calls a "little rocket ship where dogs go pee-pee"), and also makes D.J. pay $20 out of her own pocket for an awful-smelling double feta cheese and goat pizza with lamb guts that he actually had the "dough" for all along (even saying he doesn't have drachmas, the Greek currency at the time); to make matters worse, that $20 was the last of D.J.'s cash, so she doesn't even have enough for a delivery tip. When everyone tries to tell Jesse what kind of man Stavros is, Jesse refuses to believe them. Then, Stavros arrives and prepares to go home, because he says that the village of Polopolis was ruined by a severe mudslide. Without Jesse knowing it, he gives everyone back the watch and money he swindled from them and apologizes to Becky. But despite that, the Smash Club is the setting for Stavros' latest (and last) scam, and he is raising money at the Smash Club for Polopolis' recovery from the mudslide. When he tosses his jacket over Michelle, Stephanie removes it and finds an envelope with a plane ticket. Becky and the girls discover that there was no mudslide and that Stavros was lying all along, and plans to use the money for an airplane flight to Orlando, Florida later. While huddling with the girls, Becky comes up with a plan that finally proves to Jesse that Stavros is a con artist, using an undercover sting in Jesse's office. What Stavros does not know is that a microphone is hidden in a vase of flowers as part of the sting, which pretty much catches him in the act, as everything is heard through the speakers onstage. When he tries to escape, Danny and Joey stop him and cut him off. Jesse tells Stavros that he trusted him (see Quotes). Jesse says that maybe he does have all that, but he didn't get it by stealing but by working for it, and that maybe that's something Stavros should try someday. Stavros insists that he did try working very hard, adding that it was the worst day of his life. Jesse says "You hurt me, Stavros. You may be family, but you're outta here." Danny and Joey then escort Stavros out of the Smash Club, with Michelle reminding Stavros about his 9:18 AM flight the next day, and then Jesse apologizes to the family for refusing to believe them. They understand that sometimes it's hard to believe the truth about a loved one, and that's why Jesse refused to believe them in the first place. Jesse wants to return everybody's money, but D.J. suggests that they give the donated money to a local children's hospital, which everybody agrees to. Quotes Jesse: Stavros, how could you do this to me? To my family? I trusted you, man. I looked up to you. Stavros: Oh, look at you. All I'm hearing in Greece is about Jesse in America: how wonderful job is, beautiful wife, perfect family... Jesse: All right, maybe I do have all that. But I didn't get it by stealing—I worked for it. Maybe that's something you should try. Category:Males Category:Minor characters Category:One appearance Category:Quotes Category:Antagonists Category:Adults